My Eyes
by honorbertramgladstone
Summary: Everyday Honor Bertram-Gladstone is bullied by the same girls until Latvia gets his hands on them. LatviaxOC oneshot OOC Latvia


"I'll pick you up after school, sweetie." You mom told you as you sat in the passenger seat of her car. You nodded as you opened the door and got out after grabbing your bag. You shut the door as she drove off and you turned to look at the worst place in the world. Your school. You dreaded going to school. You were always picked on and bullied about something. Your hair, your height, even that your school has uniforms you get picked on by the main group of bullies saying that the uniform makes you look weird and that you couldn't make it look good.

You hung your head watching the ground as you walked to your locker through the sea of children. You put in your combo and opened the locker door. You pulled out your three folders for your first three classes for that day. You turned looking into your mirror you had hanging in your locker door just in time to see him. You turned to see your crush walking down the hall. Raivis Galante.

He was a year above you and so sweet. He had short curly blond hair with gentle dark blue eyes. You had a few small conversations with him but it seemed like you both knew each other forever. He was a bit nervous all the time but you never knew why. You just knew your heart fluttered when you saw thought of him and the butterflies acted up when you saw him. You were brought back into reality as you heard your locker being slammed shut.

"Well you're later than usual." You heard the leader of the main group of girls that bullied you. "I don't like to wait, _." She shoved you as you fell to the ground dropping your folders. "Now I only have a few minutes to get done with you and I hate to waste my time." She stepped on you hand as you reached for your folders. You gasped in pain as she twisted her heel on your hand. The bell rang and the group of girls looked up seeing the time.

"See you at lunch, freak." She took her foot and placed it on your side kicking you over to the ground and walked off with her followers laughing.

You sat up on your knees with tears falling out of your eyes. You hated school. You hated everything about it. Excepts for him.

You got into your first period late and took your seat. Your hand ached from being stepped on and it was starting to bruise.

"Miss _?" Your teacher called out while everyone started on their classwork. "May I see you out in the hall please?" You nodded as you followed him out the door. "You were late again." He told you as he closed the class room door.

"I know I had some trouble with my locker." You lied not looking at him.

"_, Are there some problems at home?" He asked as you looked up at his eyes. "You can tell me. I'm here as your teacher but I'm also here to help you."

"No, there aren't any problems at home." To be truthful you haven't even told your parents about the bulling. You didn't want your dad to pull you out of the school and never get to see Ravis again.

"Is there any bulling going on here?" Your teacher asked as you shook your head. You didn't want to think about what those girls would do to you if they found out you told.

"No sir." You answered as he looked at you.

"Well if there are any problems please come to me." He told you as you nodded.

"Mr. Fully." You heard a familiar voice as you turned seeing Ravis walking up to you and your teacher.

"Mr. Galante." Your teacher greeted the student. "What can I help you with?"

Ravis looked at you and smiled as you returned the smile. You looked away as you felt a blush coming on.

"May I return to my work?" You asked your teacher as he nodded and open the door for you. You returned to your desk as you started to write what notes were on the board as Mr. Fully and Ravis walked in and to the teacher desk while Ravis waited for a few papers he needed from the teacher.

The bell rang telling the children it was time for their next class. You stood out of your desk grabbing your stuff and making your way to the door.

You walked the same path you did everyday outside to head to your next class. Passing behind the gym you felt your foot get caught on something as you tripped falling onto the ground. You went to get up when you heard high pitch laughter and you knew what it was you tripped on.

"Have a nice trip?" You heard the leader of the girls asked you as she pulled you up by the back of your shirt. "I asked you a question." She hissed tossing you to the ground again.

"It's not polite to ignore someone." One of her followers told you as you looked up at them.

"That's why I came back to see you." The leader smiled as she grabbed your shirt collar bring you to your feet. "I didn't want you to feel like I was neglecting you because we didn't get our normal time together this morning." She smiled as she walked forward making your feet walk backwards. You turned your head just as you felt the force of the leader's hand push you down cement steps that led down to the football field. You shut your eyes feeling the pain of your bare knees and elbows scrap against the cement. You looked up seeing the group of girls walking down the few steps you fell down. They laughed at your pain as you try to stand just to stumble down a couple more steps. You knew the gym was empty this time of day so no one would hear your cries.

"Leave her alone!" You jumped at the voice as you saw some rushing to stand between you and your bullies. The bullies were surprised as well as they stared at your protector. You were even more surprised to look up seeing Ravis was the one that was standing in front of you. "You heard me!" He yelled at them as they took a step back. "That means leave! Now!" He said as they jumped at his order and retreating.

He watched as they ran and then turned to you seeing the fear in your (e/c) eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked offering a hand to help you up.

You nodded taking his hand. He pulled you to your feet as you looked at him. "Th-thank you for getting them away from me." You looked up at him as he gave you a nervous smile. "Your classes aren't anywhere near here. How did you…"

"Mr. Fully wanted me to make sure you got to your next class alright." He shrugged. "I lost you in near the gym but heard you when you got pushed down the stairs so I knew something had to be going on."

You smiled at your protector. "But the way you acted. It was so unlike you to do that."

"Something came over me when I saw you in pain." He sighed as he shook his head. "Something snapped inside and all I wanted to do was protect you." He looked into your (e/c) eyes. "_, I've wanted to tell you something for a while now but..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I've liked you." He shook his head. "Even loved you for some time now and I was wondering…" You smiled as you hugged him. He froze for a moment before returning the hug.

"I love you too, Ravis." He smiled at the sound of your voice saying that. You both leaned in kissing the other. You looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "My protector." As he smiled as well.

"All I ever want to do is protect you."


End file.
